


Cajun Heat

by Ketch22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketch22/pseuds/Ketch22
Summary: Four months after Castiel dumps Dean on his ass, Dean hits the Roadhouse for rebound sex.Don’t expect more plot than that.*update* okay, there’s a little bit of plot. But it’s more or less just to advance the smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Issa.

Dean looked up from his drink to see a tall, broad shouldered hunk of a man staring back at him. No, not staring.  _ Smirking _ . 

 

He raised his glass slightly to the man and then took a long sip, and maybe he let his tongue slide over the bottom of the glass as the cold, bitter drink coated his lips. Sue him, he was allowed to flirt. 

 

It had been four months since Cass dumped him, and after all, this is what Dean came here for. Sex. Just a body to bury himself in. Hell, he didn’t even care if it was a dude or a chick. He just needed laid. 

 

He took another lingering sip of his whiskey, intentionally letting some drip from his glass so he could slowly lick the amber liquid from his lip. He knew how his mouth affected people, especially in the low, forgiving lights of a dive bar. Their eyes would flick down to it as the breath was temporarily punched from their lungs, their thoughts desperately racing to memorize the smooth curves and fullness of his lips and the way they framed his teeth when he gave them an easy smile. More than once he’d bite or lick at the red, already glistening skin just to watch them squirm. He didn’t understand for a second what made people react to him the way that they did, but hell. He sure wasn’t going to complain, not when it led to a steady stream of warm bodies to help him forget the only man he ever truly loved. 

 

He tested out his theory once more, pulling his plump bottom lip between his straight white teeth as he focused his attention on his rapidly depleting drink. A quick glance to the man in the corner had him curling his perfect little mouth into a smile. The man looked ravenous as he watched Dean, and he was getting the feeling he wouldn’t need half his usual charm to find his way into his bed. 

 

Sure enough, mere heartbeats passed before the man approached him and sat down in the unoccupied seat next to him. “C’mon now, brother. You can’t be doin’ shit like that in a place like this.” 

 

Dean smirked and kept his eyes on his glass. “I’m just about out. You gonna refill this or should we skip to the part where I take you back to your place?” The man’s eyes danced across Dean’s cheeks, and he knew he was playing connect-the-dots with the constellation of freckles that covered his face. Well, there were a few dots Dean was eager to connect, too. 

 

“Benny.” 

 

Dean flicked his eyes to the man and slowly dragged them down his body. “Dean, and you didn’t answer my question.” 

 

Benny studied him for a moment. “You think they take orders to go?” 

 

He chuckled quietly. “Ellen! You know the drill.” 

 

Ellen Harvelle rolled her eyes at Dean, but pulled a travel mug from behind the bar and filled it up with whiskey. She slid it over to him and glanced at Benny. “Be careful, Dean. Call me in the morning, okay?” 

 

“I always do.” He winked at her as he grabbed his mug and slid off the barstool. “Put Benny’s drinks on my tab.” 

 

Benny started to argue, but one glance from Dean’s narrowed green eyes had him shutting up.  _ Good _ , Dean thought.  _ I like it when they don’t argue.  _

 

Dean pushed open the door and headed to his ‘67 Chevy Impala. Benny followed him out, and Dean waited until he was right next to the car before he grabbed Benny’s shirt and spun him around, slamming him up against the passenger door and leaning in. He stopped just shy of kissing him, but was close enough that their noses brushed together as he spoke. “I’ve got half a mind to take you right here in my car, screw goin’ back to your place.” 

 

It was clear that Benny hadn’t expected Dean to take charge, which surprised Dean. Half the reason he topped in the first place was because people just expected him to. He reached a hand up and brushed his thumb over Benny’s lip, pulling it down and letting it bounce back before finally closing the distance between them and kissing him. 

 

Benny’s hands immediately fisted at the base of Dean’s shirt, rucking up the fabric and fumbling to make contact with Dean’s blazing hot skin. Dean always ran a little warm, but in the chill of the October night, he knew the contrast would make him feel even hotter to the touch. 

 

Benny sighed into his mouth, and Dean greedily swallowed the sound. He didn’t care that they were still standing outside of the car in the parking lot of a bar, Benny was gorgeous. Maybe his dark hair and blue eyes reminded him of Cass, but who gave a shit? Benny was here, and solid, and his hands felt good raking over his body. He reached down as his tongue flicked across Benny’s teeth experimentally to loosen his belt. His mouth slowly moved to Benny’s neck where he gently sucked the skin, not hard enough to bruise, but definitely enough to illicit sinfully desperate little noises from the main that was easily two inches taller than Dean and thicker, too. 

 

This was power, plain and simple. And he hadn’t even touched him yet. 

 

Benny didn’t seem to mind where they were, either. His fingers latched onto Dean’s shirt and tugged up, until Dean was forced to abandon his quest to get Benny’s pants off in favor of losing his own shirt. He took the temporary distraction as an opportunity to open the Impala’s back door. He looked towards Benny, who’s eyes were glued to Dean’s perky, pink nipples. In the chill of the night, they were hard and supple, and Benny licked his lip in anticipation. Dean let out a breathy laugh because if the guy was getting this worked up over a couple of nipples, he was in for a treat when Dean finally ditched the rest of his clothes.  

 

He pointed into the car. “It’s up to you, sunshine. Either sit or lay down, however you’ll be comfortable. There’s a towel on the floor, I promise it’s clean.” 

 

Benny grinned and walked back to Dean, grabbing his face in both hands and kissing him deeply. Dean was nearly knocked off balance; he wasn’t used to having to stand on his toes to meet a kiss like that. 

 

He found himself hooking his thumbs in Benny’s belt loops just to keep himself upright. The man growled low and then nipped at his bottom lip, and Dean fought a gasp and nearly lost. 

 

“You ever been fucked in your own car, Dean?” 

 

His knees nearly gave out.  _ What _ ? He opened his mouth to attempt a coherent answer, but Benny’s mouth was on his again before he could utter a word. The kiss was wild, claiming. Dominating. And Dean couldn’t get enough. Cass was the only person he’d ever let fuck him, but here... being crowded by Benny - his raw, earthy scent surrounding Dean and enough whiskey in his system to leave him floating, he was certain he was about to make an exception. 

 

A few tangled steps later and Dean was falling onto his own backseat, his heart hammering a symphony of excitement and lust in his chest. He eagerly pulled Benny in after him, wrapping his legs around his muscular, tanned torso and pinning their bodies together as their breathing increased in sync. 

 

Benny laughed quietly and dropped his head to Dean’s chest. “This would be a lot simpler if you’d have let me get our pants of first.” 

 

“Huh? Oh, right. Yeah, pants.”  _ What the fuck, Dean? Get your shit together. Great fucking answer. _ He uncurled his legs and dropped his arms, panting as he watched Benny give the parking lot a once over before sliding his boots, jeans and boxer briefs off outside of the car. Dean nearly choked on air as the cab lights illuminated what was waiting for him. Benny was huge. Long and thick and -  _ holy shit _ , that was going to be inside of him. 

 

Dean scrambled to kick his boots off onto the floor and shimmy out of his pants. His cock was already hard and it bounced off his stomach almost painfully when it sprung free. He sat up and leaned over the front seat, digging around in the glovebox for the small bottle of lube and a condom he kept for emergencies. He didn’t think about how exposed his ass was until a sharp sting reverberated through him from where Benny had just spanked him. He yelped and lurched forward, accidentally grinding against the seat.  _ Yep, I think this qualifies as an emergency.  _

 

When he started to turn back around, Benny stopped him. “No, no. You stay right there, Dean.” He shut the door and the overhead light blinked out, leaving them in almost total darkness. There were street lights on either side of the car, so he could still make out the silhouette of his dashboard and a few scattered trees through the windshield. The lube disappeared from his hand as Benny grabbed it, and he heard the snap of the cap followed by a soft squirting sound. He was doubled over the back of the front seat, which was mildly uncomfortable, but he found himself wiggling his ass and trying to get better footing. 

 

He hissed quietly when he felt the cool lube coating Benny’s thick fingers gliding over the tight ring of muscles between his legs. He rubbed slow, deliberate circles until Dean was reaching forward to white knuckle the steering wheel. “C’mon, Benny. I want you to fuck me, not fuck with me. I don’t got all goddamn night.” 

 

At his words, Benny’s middle finger nudged into him. He moved slowly at first, giving Dean time to adjust to the slight intrusion, and he was grateful. He relished in the familiar burning sensation as his ass stretched to accommodate his finger.  _ Holy shit, if just his finger feels like this...  _

 

All it took was Dean rocking back once before Benny was almost roughly shoving a second finger in. Dean definitely gasped this time, and Benny had the good grace to ask if Dean was good. 

 

“Yeah, holy shit yeah...” Dean closed his eyes and let out a low rumble. “Need... more...”

 

Benny took a couple of minutes to scissor him open just like that before adding a third finger, this one punching a loud moan right from Dean’s chest. “Fuck, fuck, oh god... Benny!” The angle was awkward and his hips were starting to hurt from his position see-sawed over the Impala’s bench seat, but Dean barely noticed as he began fucking himself on Benny’s fingers, a trail of filthy pleas escaping his lips. 

 

He heard the smacking sound of skin on wet, lubed up skin and knew that Benny was jerking himself off with his free hand. If Dean was loud, Benny was louder. He could barely hear himself think over the sound of his name rolling off of Benny’s tongue in that hotter than hell Cajun accent of his. Dean knew he wanted to taste that word in Benny’s mouth, to lick it and coax it out as many times as he could. He reached behind him and pulled Benny’s slick fingers out of him, stifling a frustrated moan at how empty he now felt. He spun around quickly and straddled him, patting the seat next to them desperately in search of the condom. “Damnit; where....”

 

“Forget the condom, Dean. I’m clean, and I want you to feel every goddamn inch of my cock when you ride me, you hear me?” 

 

Dean had to bite his own arm to stop the moan that threatened to rip him in two. He abandoned his search for the condom and instead grabbed the lube, squirting some in his palm. He reached a hand down to pump Benny, whimpering at how his hand barely wrapped around his wide, pulsing shaft. He knew, without a doubt, he’d never taken a dick this big before. 

 

His mouth found Benny’s again, and it was all possession and hunger as the man kissed him back. Dean slowly lowered himself down, gritting his teeth as the wide, leaking head of Benny’s cock split him open for the first time. He was panting now, unashamed and past the point of feeling anything but raw, primal need as he tipped his head back and circled his hips, slowly and deliberately driving Benny further into him. 

 

Dean’s vision blacked as Benny bottomed out and Dean’s ass firmly rested on his thighs. Through heavy breaths, Dean savored the way Benny filled up the empty space Cass had left, stretching him to his limits and sending his body into tremors. 

 

Rough, calloused hands gripped Dean’s hips and urged him into motion, and Dean desperately obliged. He rocked back and forth, guttural moans filling the car the way Benny was filling Dean. 

 

When he finally adjusted to the throbbing, massive cock inside of him, he shifted his weight and lifted up until just the head of Benny’s cock was still trapped inside of him. His eyes had somewhat adjusted in the dark, and they found Benny’s which were nearly blown black with lust. Dean whined at the sight and slammed back down, nearly screaming from the waves of pleasure that ricocheted through him as Benny finally began to move under him, finding that impossibly delicious bundle of nerves that had Dean’s own neglected, leaking cock pulsing between them. 

 

They found a rhythm sweeter than any that Led Zeppelin had ever gifted him, and Dean was beginning to think he was going to cum untouched when Benny wrapped a large, strong hand around his shaft and started jerking him exactly the way that he liked - rough and quick. 

 

“You gonna cum for me, sweetheart?” Benny’s voice was wrecked with desire and need, and Dean was rapidly falling apart. His limbs were weak and shaky from the effort it was taking to keep fucking himself on Benny’s cock, and he thought for a moment that his very bones were on fire from the heat passing between them. 

 

“Yeah, uhhuh, gonna— BENNY!” White hot ropes shot from Dean’s impossibly hard length, and his muscles clenched around Benny’s. It was a miracle that Dean had the strength to keep moving now that every muscle in his body had gone lax and he felt like he could drift off to the best sleep of his life right there. 

 

Two of Benny’s fingers found their way to Dean’s mouth, and he sucked them eagerly in, sliding his tongue between them as he continued an ungraceful pattern of bouncing and grinding. Benny was talking, Dean knew it, but he couldn’t make out much of it. He heard bits and pieces like  _ beautiful _ and  _ fucking perfect  _ and  _ goddamn it, you’re so tight _ but it was another couple of minutes before he heard the words he actually wanted to hear. 

 

“You want me to fill you up, sweetheart? I’m - I’m real close now.” 

 

Dean nodded and crashed their mouths together again, uttering a string of pleas and praises between kisses. He lost track of who was moaning louder when Benny’s hands tightened around Dean’s waist and pinned them together as Benny emptied inside of him with the hottest sounding growl he’d ever heard. 

 

They stilled, both bodies drenched in sweat despite the cool autumn air. Dean leaned forward to rest his head on Benny’s shoulder as he slowly lifted his hips, pulling off of him with a quiet gasp. Benny wrapped his arms around him so Dean settled back down on his thighs, making every effort in the world to settle his rapid breathing and thundering heart beat. 

 

“Well, I’ll be.” 

 

Dean grinned against his neck. “Yeah.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny calls Dean for round two, and they’re interrupted by an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently part one wasn’t good enough for Issa. :)

Two weeks later, Benny called Dean. He’d almost forgotten he’d even given the man his phone number, but he’d been so fucked out after their tryst in the Impala that he would have given Benny his bank account information and not thought twice about it. 

 

He answered his phone hesitantly. “Yeah?” 

 

Benny snorted. “Not even a ‘hello’, huh? It’s good to hear your voice too, Dean.” 

 

Dean shuddered at the way Benny’s deep, drawling voice went straight to his cock. It wasn’t quite on par with what Cass’s voice used to do to him, but he had come to the conclusion months ago that no matter how many times he tried to reach out - he was never hearing from Castiel Novak again. “Sorry, Benny. Just been a busy day, y’know? And I can’t say I was expectin’ to hear from you.” 

 

“Aww c’mon now, brother. Could seem  _ too _ eager now, could I?” 

 

Dean chuckled quietly and he glanced around him, lowering his voice. “What’s amatter, big guy? You already want more?” 

 

Benny growled. “Where you at, Dean? I was thinkin’ about takin’ a nice, long lunch.” 

 

Dean’s pace quickened. “I’m on my way back to my apartment. I’ll send you the address, yeah? Should be there in ten.” 

 

“It’s a date.” Benny hung up, and Dean had to force his fingers to move slowly enough over his phone’s keyboard that he didn’t accidentally typo the address. He hit send and pocketed his phone, beginning to jog back to his apartment. 

 

He was truthfully only about 5 minutes away, but he’d had to walk down to the auto parts store because the Impala’s brake line was busted and he needed the parts to fix it. He was sweaty in all the wrong places and wanted a chance to shower first. 

 

He practically body slammed his front door open and was stripping off his damn clothes before he even had it fully shut behind him. He showered faster than he ever had before, taking extra care to clean the lower half of him before shutting the water off and stepping out. He knew this wasn’t an actual date, so he decided not to bother getting dressed.  _ Let him be surprised when he shows up and I’m wearing nothing but a worn out towel.  _

 

Barely two minutes later, Benny knocked on his door. He grinned to himself and ran a hand hastily through his hair before opening the door. Benny’s eyes dragged hungrily down Dean’s glistening torso, and Dean felt himself start to harden just from his gaze alone. 

 

“Well would you look at that.” Benny’s eyes found their way back up to Dean’s, and Dean grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into the apartment, slamming the door behind him. 

 

“What can I say? I don’t like to waste time.” 

 

Benny smiled predatorily as he started to shuck off his own clothing. Dean watched in anticipation until the man was standing in his living room in nothing but his boxers, his own erection tenting the flimsy fabric. 

 

Dean closed the distance between them and tilted his head up to kiss him, letting his towel drop down and pool around his ankles. His fingers snuck between the waistband of Benny’s boxers and his lust-heated skin, using his grip to hold Benny where he was.

 

Rough hands found his face, and once again Dean was lost in a tangle of hot tongues and slick, pink lips that left him breathless and fully hard. He was vaguely aware that he was moaning into Benny’s mouth, but something about his easy demeanor and sure, steady hands left Dean not giving a shit what he sounded like. Memories of their last encounter left Dean desperate to feel like that again, to hell with what needed to happen to get him there. 

 

Benny’s mouth continued to claim his as he led Dean to the couch. Dean’s cock twitched at the thought of riding the man again, but it was clear pretty quickly that Benny had other plans this time. 

 

“I’m going to watch you open yourself up for me, Dean. You can touch yourself if you want, but you won’t cum. Where’s your lube?” 

 

It wasn’t a request, and Dean nearly came just from the command alone. He stammered out the location of the lube and condoms, and Benny returned a moment later without the condoms. 

 

Dean snatched the lube from Benny and squirted some onto his fingers, rolling the cool liquid between them to warm it up. Benny watched with an expression that told Dean he was about to be completely and utterly dominated, and he was no longer surprised to find how much that turned him on. 

 

He let out a shaky breath and turned his back to Benny, bracing one arm on the back of the couch and lifting his left leg up onto the seat. He reached behind him as he bent over to expose himself to Benny and ran a single finger over the rim of his hole, shuddering at the way the puckered muscle responded to even that light of a touch. 

 

Behind him, Benny clicked his tongue impatiently and Dean bit his lip, smiling.  _ I might not be the one in charge here, but I’m gonna make you wait for this one.  _

 

He nudged just the tip of his finger inside of himself and over exaggerated a moan. He could hear Benny shifting his weight on his feet because the floorboards creaked under him. He slowly pushed his finger deeper and deeper into his ass until his moans became real and his legs started to shake from the need to fuck himself on that finger until he was cumming all over the couch cushions. 

 

But he wasn’t going to do that. He was too desperate to feel Benny’s thick, throbbing cock splitting him open again for his own fingers to ever be enough. 

 

He added a second slick finger and started working himself open, his back arching and his head tilting back as he gasped at the way he teased his own prostate. 

 

He heard the snap of the lube bottle’s lid opening and a heartbeat later, he glanced over his shoulder to see Benny fisting his dripping, pink length. 

 

“You’re almost ready for me, aren’t you? Such a good boy, Dean. Get yourself nice and stretched out for me, ‘cause I’m not plannin’ on bein’ gentle with you this time.”

 

Dean’s stomach flipped and a rush hit his core. He had to temporarily shift his weight to keep himself balanced because the hand that had been holding him up shot straight down to his dick at Benny’s words. He gripped the base to stem the urge to cum right there as he continued opening himself up, a litany of filthy curses streaming from his lips as he added a third finger and started fingering himself in earnest. “Please, Benny. I’m ready - I’m -” He moaned loudly as his fingers found that little bundle of nerves that sent white hot electric pleasure through his body again. “For fuck’s sake, Benny, please! Just fuck me.” 

 

He knew he must look like a desperate, wrecked mess as his body trembled and he found it impossible to stop fucking himself with three fingers, but he didn’t care. Just knowing Benny was jerking off to the sight of him was enough to make this way better than anything he’d ever done on his own. 

 

If Dean had been smart, he’d have taken Castiel Novak’s key to his apartment away when he dumped him nearly five months ago. But he didn’t, and the noises emanating from him and Benny drowned out the sound of the front door’s lock clicking open. He didn’t even hear Castiel’s quiet gasp when he saw the scene unfolding in the living room. He didn’t notice anything at all above his own wild, untethered need to cum until the door slammed loudly. 

 

Dean jerked and pulled his fingers out of himself, thinking Benny had left for some reason he couldn’t comprehend. What he saw instead was his very confused, obviously aroused ex boyfriend. 

 

“C-Cass?” 

 

Benny looked both irritated and horrified as he scrambled to pull a pillow from the couch to cover himself. “Dean? Who the hell is this?”

 

Dean just stared at Cass, shame washing over him as he felt lube and precum coating both sides of his thighs. He cleared his throat and found he couldn’t make himself move from his position half bent over the couch he and Cass had fucked on so many times. “Uhh... that’s - that’s Cass. He used to live here, I guess I never took the key back. Cass, this is... uhh... well that’s Benny. And we were kinda in the middle of somethin’, so if you wouldn’t mind...” 

 

Cass blinked at him for several long, agonizing moments. Dean was startled to realize that all three of them were hard still, and his mind barely had time to process what that meant before Cass was crossing the distance between the door and the couch and stripping as he walked. Dean stood up fully just in time for a shirtless Castiel to grab him and kiss him with every ounce of intensity that Benny had. 

 

Dean hadn’t realized until that exact moment how much he’d truly missed Cass, but he couldn’t deny that he wanted Benny. At that mental reminder, he pulled back from the wet, sloppy kiss to look at him. 

 

“Benny, I - don’t go. Don’t leave.”

 

Benny just watched the two of them, his cock hanging low and dripping between his tanned, muscular thighs. “We doin’ this or what, then?” 

 

Dean’s bones were on fire with anticipation. He’d never had a threesome before, at least not with two guys that had both dominated the hell out of him. He gripped Cass’s hip and pulled him back in, kissing him as his fingers eagerly started undoing his jeans. 

 

Cass fought him for only a moment and then gave in, his mouth opening for Dean’s tongue to slide in and explore the taste he’d thought he’d never experience again. Together they worked Cass out of his jeans and boxers, and Cass started pulling Dean towards the bedroom. He stopped before they were out of sight of the living room and looked back at Benny, who hadn’t followed.

 

“Benny, was it? What do you say you and I see just how loud Dean can truly get?”

 

Dean legs nearly gave out when Benny answered Cass’s words with a smile that promised to completely undo him. 

 

The three made it to the bedroom and Dean was thankful to see that Benny had remembered the lube. He climbed onto the bed and kneeled up, facing them. 

 

All he could do was watch as Cass pulled Benny to him and kissed him, hands traveling down Benny’s wide, muscular torso. His own cock twitched with jealousy and pure, unfiltered need as the two started rutting against each other, their mouths and hands eagerly exploring foreign skin. 

 

Once again, Dean found himself having to wrap his hand around his base and squeeze, clenching his jaw against the urge to cum right there. He knew they were working him up on purpose, and somehow; that made it even hotter. This show was for  _ him _ . 

 

Dean gasped when both men abruptly turned their predatory gazes on him. Benny chuckled quietly and laid down on his back on the bed, pulling Dean so he was straddling Benny’s hips but not facing him. “What do ya think, Castiel? Has Dean been good enough? You missed him finger fucking himself open for me, it was a sight to see.” 

 

Cass climbed onto the bed between Benny’s spread legs, facing Dean. He reached both hands up and gave Dean’s hard, pink nipples a pinch. Dean’s head tipped back and he ground his ass against Benny’s cock. “Please, please, I’ve waited so damn long.” 

 

“Fuck him, Benny, but keep it slow. I don’t want Dean cumming until he’s buried so deep in my throat I can’t breathe, can you do that for me?” 

 

_ Jesus fucking Christ. This can’t be happening. I’m dreaming, or I’m dead. That’s what this is. I fuckin’ died and this is Heaven. Gotta be.  _

 

Benny chuckled and lifted Dean’s hips, and Dean quickly got with the program. He reached under him and pumped Benny’s cock, shivering when he realized it was thicker than he actually remembered and he’d be taking it sober this time. He locked eyes with Cass as he slowly lowered himself down, gasping and twitching when Benny’s wide tip breached that tight ring of muscles. “Goddamnit Benny; you’re fuckin’ huge!” 

 

Cass grabbed Dean’s thighs and pulled them forward until Dean’s legs were fully stretched out next to Benny’s. His palms flattened out on the mattress on either side of Benny’s torso as Benny slowly inched into him. Dean knew he couldn’t hold that position for long so he bent his knees, bracing his feet so he was upside down on all fours with his leaking, red cock hanging right in front of Cass’s waiting mouth. 

 

He barely had time to adjust to Benny’s width stretching him to his limits before Cass’s mouth was on him, all tongue and sinful moans as Benny finally began to move. He fucked up into Dean, which in turn only drove Dean’s cock deeper into Cass’s mouth until he was sure he’d black out from the pleasure radiating through him in ways he never imagined.

 

Hands were on him everywhere, touching his thighs and tugging his balls and pinching his nipples and he was so,  _ so  _ full of Benny that he could no longer stand the wet heat from Cass’s mouth devouring him whole. He came with enough intensity that he was sure he’d pass out, both men’s names spilling out of his mouth like a battle cry. 

 

Cass swallowed every drop and pulled off, and somewhere in Dean’s blissed-out mind, he heard Cass tell Benny to quit holding back. Dean dropped so he was laying fully on Benny now, his head tipped back in the space above his shoulder. Four hands gripped Dean’s hips as Benny started thrusting into him faster, punching exhausted moans from Dean’s chest each time. 

 

Dean reached his hands out blindly for Cass, and a moment later he found himself sandwiched between two muscular, perfect torsos as Cass’s mouth once again claimed his. His spent cock twitched between them, each movement from Benny below him creating friction as his cum and saliva slicked length ground against Cass’s abs. He hardened almost immediately, and he let out a breathy laugh against his ex-boyfriend’s lips. “You too, Cass.” 

 

“Mmm,” Cass purred, leaning back and grabbing the lube. “I never took you for such a cockslut, Dean. Are you sure you can handle both of us? It seems like Benny’s almost more than you can take.” 

 

Dean nodded, turning his head to suck a bruise on Benny’s neck. “Please, Cass. Need to feel you.” 

 

Benny’s hips stilled as he adjusted their positions, and Cass lifted Dean’s legs. A second later, Dean felt Cass’s thin but long cock pressing into his already abused ass. 

 

His vision exploded with stars and his breath hitched as Cass pushed in a little further. “Talk to me, Dean. Tell me you’re okay.” 

 

_ Always the fuckin’ caretaker.  _ “Fuck, Cass, yes! Yes, yes, okay? I’m - please, please don’t stop. Fill me - fill me up and fuck the life outta me, Cass, I need you, please!” 

 

That was all the encouragement Castiel needed. With a final push that had Dean nearly coming undone, he bottomed out inside of him; Benny still buried just as deep. It burned and stretched him in a way that was almost too painful to be pleasurable, but Dean didn’t care. His own cock was now laying forgotten, precum slicking his stomach and more leaking out unbidden as the two men started to move. 

 

Dean was reduced to nothing more than a screaming, shaking mess as Cass and Benny chased their releases inside of him, their cocks sliding against each other as they used Dean in a way he never knew he needed to be used. He knew he was building closer to his own, but couldn’t bring himself to move his hands from where they fisted in the sheets as he desperately clinged to consciousness. 

 

Cass moaned Dean’s name in the hottest, most fucked-out sound Dean had ever heard as he sped up his thrusts, each one threatening to either tip Dean over the edge or just flat out knock him out. Below him, Benny was sweating and cursing as his hands wrapped tight around Dean’s stomach, holding him in place until Dean felt like little more than a rag doll, moved and positioned in any way the two men saw fit. 

 

When Cass exploded inside of him, Dean cried out as tears streamed out of his eyes and he came untouched on his stomach. 

 

Cass stilled his hips but Benny worked him through it, sliding his cock along Cass’s through the aftershocks as he barreled towards the edge himself. With a final growl, Benny emptied inside of him and the three collapsed onto the bed in sweaty, soaked messes. 

 

Dean was twitching and rapidly falling asleep, but the thought of waking up to an empty bed had him fighting to keep himself awake long enough to mutter, “Stay.”

 

Benny rolled Dean onto his side and nestled in behind him, wrapping a strong arm around his chest. Cass laid down in front of Dean, kissing him gently and tangling their legs together. 

 

Cass whispered, “We’re not going anywhere, Dean. Sleep.”

 

And he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think, and if there’s any interest in a chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass and Dean meet up at the Roadhouse to talk about what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, more smut-advancing plot. As requested, we answer some questions about Cass and Dean’s past relationship. 
> 
> As always, this is mainly for Issa - but now it is also for the rest of you. :)

When Dean woke up a couple of hours later, he was still tucked between Cass and Benny. Benny was snoring quietly behind him, but Cass was wide awake - his impossibly blue eyes flicking back and forth between his own. 

 

“Hey, Cass.” Dean was holding his breath, waiting for Cass to realize what they’d done and run away, just like he did nearly five months ago. 

 

“Hello, Dean.” 

 

Dean had been right; while Benny’s voice was hot as fuck on a  _ bad  _ day, Cass’s was absolute auditory sex. The hair on his arms stood on end as the deep cadance washed over him, and he couldn’t figure out how he’d gotten off at all in the last few months without hearing his name uttered like that.

 

He licked his lip. “What uhh… what are you doin’ here, anyway?” 

 

Cass didn’t answer for a moment. He was staring straight into Dean’s soul, and Dean shifted uncomfortably by the way Cass’s gaze laid him bare. “I was finally coming back for the things I left here.” 

 

His heart sank. For a moment, Dean had allowed himself to think that Cass had come back for him, not for a box of half-forgotten knick-knacks and some boxers that Dean  _ swears  _ he hadn’t ever put on just to feel closer to him again. He closed his eyes. “Right, yeah. Of course. It’s uhh… the box is in the hall closet.” 

 

He felt Cass’s hand lightly brush over his cheek, and Dean let out a shuddering breath. “Cass, if you’re just gonna leave me again… do it, okay? Don’t… don’t lay here with me. Don’t touch me like I’m somethin’ you’re gonna miss, cuz I can’t do it. Okay? I can’t lose you again.” 

 

“Look at me, Dean.” 

 

Dean fought himself for a moment, but slowly opened his eyes. “Yeah, Cass?” 

 

“I’m going to leave before Benny wakes up. I’m going to take my things back to my apartment, and you’re going to meet me tomorrow tonight at the Roadhouse. Bring Benny, don’t bring Benny, I don’t care. I’m not going to stay here tonight, but maybe tomorrow when we’ve both had time to process things, we can talk about what happens from here.” 

 

Something in Dean’s chest tightened and loosened all at once. “Yeah?” 

 

Cass slid out of the bed, and Dean was painfully aware of the void he created. He dressed in silence and walked towards the door, stopping for a moment to look at them. “I’m glad you found someone, Dean. I’ll see you tomorrow night.” He left without another word. 

 

Twenty minutes later, Benny woke up. He panicked when he realized his “long lunch” ended up taking up most of his day, and he was out the door before he was even fully dressed again. Dean stood in the kitchen alone, the cool air an almost painful reminder of everything that had happened that afternoon. He showered quickly, wincing with each small movement from the soreness that reminded him of both how lucky he was and how much he stood to lose now. 

 

Dean finished the work on his car and went back inside, checking his phone. There wasn’t a single call or text from either Benny or Cass, and Dean started wondering if maybe he was the only one that  _ didn’t  _ regret what happened that afternoon. He knew he wouldn’t hear from Cass until the following night, so he tried Benny. 

 

**Hey man, we good?**

 

A few minutes passed before his phone buzzed. 

 

**_Hell yeah we’re good, sorry I ran outta there 2day._ **

 

Dean let out a sigh of relief. 

 

**Don’t sweat it, we all got jobs. You okay with what happened?**

 

It was longer this time before Dean got a response, and he nearly knocked over his beer trying to get to his phone when it finally vibrated against the table. 

 

**_Your fella’s hot, brother. It was unexpected, but if you two are on board, count me in._ **

 

**I sure as hell am, and Cass wants us to meet him at the Roadhouse tomorrow night. Come with?**

 

**_I’ll be there. Gotta go, still got a mountain of work to catch up on._ **

 

Dean put his phone down and finished off another two beers before he went to bed alone. 

 

\-----------------------

 

The following night, Dean walked into the Roadhouse and his stomach was an uncharacteristically nervous wreck. For all intents and purposes, this was just like any other night at the Roadhouse. He was going in with the intention of getting drunk and laid, in that order. The only difference was now he had to convince  _ two  _ dudes to sleep with him, and one of them was the love of his fucking life. He’d asked himself a dozen times why he wasn’t just ditching Benny altogether and throwing everything he had into winning Cass back, but if he was being honest with himself, he was scared. Scared that Cass would leave again and Dean wouldn’t have someone to fall back on. 

 

It was selfish and probably a little cruel to Benny, but Dean couldn’t bring himself to be that upset about it. If nothing else, Benny was getting some awesome fucking sex out of this. They all were. 

 

He was the first to arrive, so he sat down at the bar and nodded to Ellen that he wanted his usual. She gave him a knowing smile as she filled a glass for him. “Haven’t seen you in a couple of weeks. Everything all good?” 

 

He chuckled. “Yeah, just uhh… a weird couple of weeks, I guess. Cass is back. Well, sorta.”

 

Her eyebrows raised. “Wait a minute,  _ the  _ Castiel?” 

 

“How many other people you know by that name, El?” 

 

She swatted his arm with a bar towel. “I thought he ran outta here like he was being chased by wolves?” 

 

He nodded. “Yeah. He did. He had his reasons, though.” Dean shifted uncomfortably on his seat and took a drink just to distract his mouth.

 

“What would those have been? All your time coming here, you never told me.” 

 

He pulled the whiskey through his teeth. “I fucked it up, El. Had a real bad week and Cass was clear across the country on business. I got way more drunk than I shoulda and… I cheated. I told him the truth the second he got back cuz I felt like shit about it, and he bailed. His shit was outta my apartment the next day.”

 

“And I never gave you a chance to explain.” 

 

His stomach flipped as Cass’s voice washed over him. He sat down next to Dean, and it was pretty clear he was forcing a smile. 

 

“Cass, I don’t really have a defense. I wasn’t tryin’ to make excuses when I called you fifteen times, I was tryin’ to say I was sorry.” He searched Cass’s eyes and found a level of sorrow in them that was making Dean hate himself. 

 

“Was she worth it?”

 

The realization that Cass thought some random broad was worth losing him over was almost too much. He spun on his barstool to face him and leaned in. “Hell no, angel. You gotta believe me, it was a mistake and there hasn’t been a damn second since you left that I haven’t beat the shit outta myself over it.” 

  
  


His phone buzzed, and he unlocked it to find a text from Benny. 

 

**_Something came up, brother. I’m not gonna make it, but I’ll stop by yours in the morning._ **

 

Dean sighed and flicked his eyes to Cass. “Benny ain’t comin’.” He sent him a text back that confirmed he’d be home in the morning but only until around ten, and then he pocketed his phone. 

 

Cass’s eyes danced. “What a shame.” 

 

“Huh? I thought you wanted him to be here?”

 

Cass leaned in until his hand was sliding up Dean’s thigh and he was close enough to mumble in his ear. “It’ll make it a lot easier to fuck you up against the wall in that bathroom if I’m not fighting for your attention.” 

 

Dean shuddered and nearly spilled his drink. “Huh?” 

 

Cass chuckled, and the sound was reverberating through his bones like a lightning strike. “Go to the bathroom, Dean. I don’t feel much like talking right now.” 

 

Dean knocked his kneecap off the bar as he stood up. Even when they were together, public sex wasn’t something they did a whole lot of, but damn it if it didn’t turn him on in ways few other things did. 

 

He ran his thumb across Cass’s impossibly strong jawline as an attempt to show both of them that Dean was okay - composed, even; and not the writhing, twisting ball of tension and nerves that he actually was. 

 

He kept his steps measured as he walked to the bathroom, and he quietly closed the door once he was inside. He took a moment to do a self-check and then washed his hands and face, and still, Cass didn’t come. 

 

He waited five minutes, and no Cass. He was just about to give up and go back out to the main bar when his phone buzzed. It was a text from Cass, and then another and another.

 

**_I want you to make yourself cum for me, Dean._ **

 

**_Think about how good it felt to finally have me buried deep inside of you again, even if I was sharing you with some Cajun lumberjack._ **

 

**_I want you to be as quiet as possible, but don’t cum too quickly. I want you to work yourself up the way that I would. Slowly, deliberately, until you’re gasping and shaking and begging for release. Do you understand, Dean?_ **

 

He swore to god his heart stopped for a moment. He responded simply. 

 

**Yeah.**

 

He glanced around the bathroom to confirm he was alone and then went to lock the door as his phone buzzed again. 

 

**_Leave the door unlocked._ **

 

Goddamnit. 

 

He was already half hard as he locked himself in the single stall in the Roadhouse’s bathroom, setting his phone on the tank behind the toilet. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants quickly, thankful for once that he’d chosen jeans tight enough that they didn’t require a belt. 

 

He let out a sigh of relief as his rapidly thickening cock hit the cool air of the restroom, and he closed his eyes. Memories flashed through his mind as he started to lazily run his thumb down his shaft. 

 

_ The first time he was with Cass, and the guy actually let Dean think he was the dominant one here. He’d fucked him nice and slow, taking his time in memorizing the curves and hard lines of the most beautiful body he’d ever had under him.  _

 

_ The first time Cass took control, telling Dean in a hot-as-sin voice that he was tired of Dean acting like a brat, and bending him over Dean’s kitchen table and ramming into him until he was cumming all over the dishes he’d forgotten to clean up that morning.  _

 

_ Fuck.  _ He gripped his now leaking cock and stifled a moan as he started teasing his slit, spreading the pooled precum over his rock-hard length. More memories trickled in. 

 

_ Cass blowing him in his neighbors garage as he was half buried under the Impala changing the oil.  _

 

_ Dean eating Cass out until he was a vibrating mess of broken pleas.  _

 

His breath hitched and he had to brace his palm on the side of the stall just to ground him. He tilted his head down and spit on his cock, mixing his saliva with the rapidly growing amount of precum. 

 

His phone buzzed again, and he scrambled to pick it up off the toilet as he began squeezing his cock from base to tip. 

 

**_Do you want me, Dean?_ **

 

**God yeah. Please, Cass.**

 

His phone didn’t buzz again, and Dean let out a frustrated whine as he tipped his head back against the stall door and started fucking his own fist. 

 

He was climbing rapidly towards release, and he was no longer as quiet as he wanted to be. Breathy, desperate moans crawled out of his throat and hit the air, but he was so hard and so,  _ so  _ close to getting off that he didn’t give a shit who heard. 

 

**_Prove it._ **

 

Dean gasped as his blurry vision finally translated the words on the screen. He did the only thing he could think of and switched to the camera on his phone, taking a short video of him jerking his swollen, throbbing cock almost violently. He sent the video and followed it up with:

 

**Need you, Cass**

 

No response. He knew his ears were turning pink from embarrassment, even when they were together he’d never sent Cass a video like that. They’d never even had phone sex, and yet he just -  _ Goddamnit Dean. That ain’t what he wanted.  _

 

**_Cum for me, Dean. Now. Don’t wait, but I want to see it._ **

 

_ Holy fuck.  _ His fingers fumbled with his phone as he switched back to the camera, barely switching to the video function in time to record himself cumming hard into his fist, making sure to catch as much of it as he could as he moaned Cass’s name into the microphone. He turned the camera on his face and bit his lip with drooping, satisfied eyes as he brought his mess of a palm to his mouth and licked it slowly. He knew it drove Cass crazy, and he wasn’t disappointed. 

 

He was barely halfway through washing his hands when the bathroom door swung open with a bang and then thundered shut, the lock loudly clicking in place as his ex boyfriend growled low. “ _ Dean _ .” 

 

He spun around and put his hands on the sink behind him. He smirked, but found the expression hard to hold as he saw the look of pure, primal desire on a Cass’s. “Hey, angel.” 

 

“On your knees, Dean.” Cass was undoing his belt and pulling his long, heavy cock out of his boxers before Dean could even agree. 

 

He dropped to his knees and looked up at Cass as he took the man’s length in his hand and started to stroke him. A low rumble rocked through Cass’s chest and he fisted his hand in Dean’s hair, using his grip to tilt Dean’s head back. “Open your fucking mouth, Dean.”

 

Dean’s spent cock twitched in his jeans, and he hurriedly obeyed. Cass didn’t waste time as he swatted Dean’s hand off of him and started thrusting into his mouth. It was all Dean could do to tuck his teeth and breathe through his nose as Cass’s fucked his throat. 

 

He choked and gagged but Cass didn’t relent, and Dean fucking  _ loved  _ it. He always loved when Cass used him like this, taking what he needed from him. 

 

Cass’s other hand found Dean’s head and he pulled him forward until Dean’s nose was pressed almost painfully against his pelvis, and Cass rocked his hips until tears were welling in the corner of Dean’s eyes. He clutched pitifully at Cass’s thighs but refused to double-tap his safe word. 

 

Buried against him like this, it was impossible to breathe. But over two years, Cass had learned each and every one of Dean’s limits. The second Dean’s tear-soaked vision started to blacken from lack of oxygen, Cass grunted and pulled out of his mouth. 

 

Dean was aware that saliva and precum were coating his chin and beat red, abused lips but he kept his mouth open as Cass fisted his cock in front of him, one hand still tangled in his hair. 

 

“Fucking hell, Dean. Your mouth is perfect. You’re perfect. I missed you… so…” The rest of Cass’s sentence was lost in a lust-wrecked moan as white hot ropes of cum spurted out into his mouth and covered the freckles on his cheeks. 

 

Dean was gasping for air now that he was able to focus on something other than staying conscious, and Cass pulled Dean to his feet. He brushed a thumb over Dean’s cheek and it came away covered in Cass’s release, and the man fucking licked it off. Dean shuddered and swore under his breath, and the next couple of minutes were spent cleaning them both up before Cass finally unlocked the door - which Dean was startled to discover someone was knocking angrily on. 

 

Cass just opened the door and told the guy that he was sorry for the delay but that his boyfriend had had too much to drink and he was making sure he was okay. Cass took Dean’s hand and led him out of the bathroom, and Dean’s whole body was buzzing with the after effects of what had just transpired. 

 

“You really missed me?” Dean asked as they got back to their seats at the bar, each reclaiming their drinks.

 

“Every single day, Dean. I never stopped loving you or missing you, but what you did… it hurt. I needed space.” 

 

“And now? You gonna let me make it up to you?”

 

Cass was silent for a moment. “Nothing has changed for me. Work still has me traveling a lot, but… I think things could be different now.” 

 

“Whadduya mean?”

 

He let out a slow, steady breath. “Now we have Benny. If we go into this with open eyes, I’ll know that even when I’m gone, you’re being well taken care of. I won’t need to worry about what diseases you’re contracting, if you’re lonely, or if you’re going to end up with another Scottish whore. It’s not the perfect solution, but… I think it can work.” 

 

Dean’s heart rate sped up. “You’re serious? You want me to… to have  _ both  _ of you?”

 

Cass nodded. “I don’t want to live without you, Dean. And if this is the only way we make it through the next year until I’m back in Lebanon full time, then yes. I want you to have both of us.” 

 

Dean knew somewhere in his mind that he should argue. Tell Cass he didn’t need Benny, that he learned his lesson last time and didn’t need anyone other than him. But a nagging little voice reminded him that he fucks up literally everything good in his life, and he should take the compromise while it was being offered. “Yeah, yeah Cass.” He nodded and licked his lip. “Okay.” 

 

Cass tapped his fingers on the bar. “Good. Then tomorrow, we need to sit down with Benny and set some ground rules, make sure everyone is on board and doesn’t have any misconceptions about what this is.” 

 

Dean just nodded like some dumbass bobble head. He heard what Cass was saying, but Dean wasn’t sure that a few ground rules were going to make this any less complicated. In the end, it didn’t matter a whole lot. As he watched the neon lights illuminate Cass’s face, only one thought was running through his mind.  _ At least until this blows up in my face like everything else… I’m gonna be the luckiest dude on planet fucking Earth.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We still doing okay over here? Feel free to offer suggestions, although I’m pretty sure I know where this is headed next - that is, if you people still want to read this dumpster fire. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio tries (and mostly fails) at setting ground rules.

“C’mon now, Castiel,” Benny drawled. “Do we really need to get wrapped up in the details like that?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes but Cass kept his gaze leveled on Benny. “I happen to believe that things run smoother when everyone knows their place.” 

 

Dean stood from his seat at the table and walked to the sink in his small apartment. Cass and Benny continued their pissing match, and not for the first time - Dean thought this was going to be a horrible idea. For as dominant as Benny was, Cass was worse. Hell, if Dean hadn’t already spent two years getting owned and marked and fucked by Cass - this would have been an absolute recipe for disaster. 

 

“It’s just sex, Castiel. No need to go all Commander on us. We do what feels good when it feels good, right, Dean?”

 

Dean’s eyebrows raised as he sipped his drink, buying himself time before he had to answer Benny. He knew this was far from  _ just sex,  _ especially with him and Cass. How Benny was even getting wrapped up into this clusterfuck was a mystery to him. “Uhh, yeah. I mean, that’s what happened the first time, right? That seemed to work, so why not just go with that?” 

 

Cass scowled. “Fine, but when this doesn’t end up working because you two won’t listen to what I have to say, don’t complain to me when you’re left jerking yourselves off into shower drains.” 

 

Dean fought a chuckle. He’d forgotten how cute Cass could be when when he wasn’t getting what he wanted. Maybe Dean really  _ was  _ a brat. 

 

“Relax, Cass.” Dean walked over and kissed the top of his head. “This is weird as hell, but we’ll figure it out. It’s not a big deal.” 

 

“Mm.”

 

Benny eyed them warily when Dean stood behind Cass and slid his arms down his chest, and Cass reached one hand up to lay over Dean’s. Dean just winked at him. “Cass’s bark is worse than his bite, trust me. I keep tryin’ to get him to bite me harder but the bastard won’t do it.” Dean leaned down and nipped at Cass’s ear, and Cass scoffed. 

 

“I just don’t really see how I fit in here, it seems you two don’t really need an intruder.” 

 

Dean smirked. “I think you fit in right between us, actually. You fuckin’ me, Cass fuckin’ you…” he shrugged. “Seems pretty simple to me.” 

 

Benny’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh no. I don’t get fucked. Remember how that worked out for you when  _ you  _ tried, Dean?”

 

Cass pulled away from him and turned to look at him. “You let him top?” 

 

Dean’s cheeks flushed. “Look, I didn’t really  _ let  _ him do anything. I mean, yeah, I guess I did, but - Cass, you were gone, alright? And Benny’s right, I tried to take control he just wasn’t havin’ any of it. Surprised you hadn’t worked that out when you walked in and saw me fuckin’ myself on my own fingers.” 

 

Cass shrugged. “I don’t think I fully processed what was happening until after I left.” 

 

“We’re gettin’ off topic here, fellas. I don’t bottom.” 

 

Cass rolled his eyes. “We’ll see about that. Dean tried to say the same thing until  _ I  _ fucked him for the first time.” He gave Benny what Dean had come to refer to as Cass’s ‘dom brow’, because it was so clearly a look that let someone know if they didn’t already belong to Cass, they would soon enough. 

 

Benny leaned forward and narrowed his eyes. “I think maybe we should both stick to fucking Dean.” 

 

His stomach was apparently an acrobat now, based on the wild gymnastics his insides were currently doing. He cleared his throat. “Yeah, that uhh… that might be best. I’d rather not get left hangin’ cuz you two can’t work your shit out.” 

 

Neither man moved, and Dean knew he needed to do  _ something  _ before this turned sour. He stood up and motioned for both of them to join him. Cass reached him first, and Dean fisted his hand in the soft fabric of his T-shirt and pulled him into a kiss, his other hand reaching out for Benny. 

 

When he felt a hard, muscled chest press against his palm, he repeated his action of pulling him in by his shirt and broke off the kiss with Cass in favor of one with Benny. He kept his hands tangled securely in both men’s shirts so neither would pull away as he took turns tasting each of them, letting his tongue roam both mouths until Benny was crowding his front and Cass was pressed tight against his back. 

 

They became a symphony of breathy moans and curious hands, and the focus was all on Dean. Cass’s hands slipped under Dean’s shirt from behind him and slowly spread until one was thumbing his waistband and the other was rolling his nipple between smooth, warm fingers. Benny’s hands were lower, sliding around him to cup his ass and squeeze until his hips were lurching forward and he was leaning heavily on Cass for support.

 

Cass’s teeth lightly grazed over the spot where his heart beat pulsed in his neck, and Benny’s mouth was still on Dean’s with hot, wet kisses that left him breathless. 

 

Together, they were exploring Dean like he was some sort of uncharted territory - something to be uncovered slowly and carefully, to be cherished and documented thoroughly because each detail was too important to be forgotten. It was too much. They were too much. 

 

_ Too much and not enough.  _ Dean’s shirt was nearly half off already from how high Cass had it rucked up, and he removed his hands from Benny and Cass’s bodies long enough to pull it off and throw it across the room. Benny smiled as his gaze raked over Dean’s naked torso and Cass purred appreciatively behind him. When Benny’s tongue found Dean’s left nipple and Cass’s hand found his right, Dean’s head tipped back and he temporarily forgot how to breathe. 

 

His hands fumbled for Benny’s dark grey Henley and he tugged on it until the man finally took the hint. 

 

Several moments of ungraceful stripping passed and then he was finally, mercifully naked and so were both Benny and Cass. He tried to turn to face Castiel, but the man stopped his progress and turned him to face Benny again. “No, Dean. As much as I love what you have to offer from the front… I’m currently more interested in your ass.” 

 

Dean’s breath hitched as Cass’s hands gripped his ass and spread his cheeks, sliding his precum slicked cock between them. “Oh, shit, Cass!” His hands reached back quickly to grip Cass’s hips, but that left him exposed to Benny, who started biting a line down Dean’s chest and stomach. 

 

He didn’t know which way to bend or where to put his hands. All he could do was try and control his breathing as Cass loudly sucked one of his fingers behind him and then slid the saliva coated digit inside of him. 

 

His back arched and Benny started stroking Dean’s length, and after a very confused moment of  _ what the fuck is happening _ , Dean found a rhythm where he was rocking back on Cass’s finger and thrusting forward into Benny’s fisted hand. 

 

There were too many bodies and limbs in the way for him to get a good grip on either man, so after Cass’s other arm braced across his abs to still his movements and the men took over, he just hung helpless between them. A second finger nudged it’s way into Dean’s needy, welcoming body and he lost all ability to function on his own as Benny and Cass’s hands fingered and stroked him until he was gasping out desperate pleas to cum. 

 

“Do it, Dean. Cum.” The unfaltering command in Cass’s voice rocked its way through Dean’s core and he came, swearing loudly as Benny wrapped his mouth around Dean’s cock to swallow him down. 

 

They pulled out and off of him simultaneously and Dean’s knees nearly gave out from the sheer emptiness of it. Benny and Cass were both breathing nearly as heavily as Dean was, and he glanced between them to see both of their cocks hanging heavy and slick between their legs. He pulled his kiss-swollen bottom lip between his teeth and wrapped a hand around each of them, stroking them both. 

 

Cass’s hand curled lovingly around Dean’s neck and tilted his head to kiss him, moaning deeply and hungrily into his mouth. Benny started fucking Dean’s fist and only stopped long enough to find the lube they’d abandoned a couple of nights before. He squirted some in each of Dean’s palms and after a brief moment of attempting to warm the cool liquid up, he gripped them both again and this time it was Benny’s mouth claiming his. 

 

They were so close together he could feel Cass’s breath on the back of his neck, sending goosebumps all the way down to Dean’s toes. He was drowning in the sounds he was coaxing from them, just punched out little cries of pleasure that made Dean feel like a fucking king.  _ Maybe I was wrong about what power is.  _

 

His own cock was thick and full again as he sped his movements up, tightening his grip and twisting his wrists as he jerked Benny and Cass off in sync. Hands were on him again, calloused hands from Benny and smooth ones from Cass, caressing him and heating up his skin and all of a sudden, he was reminded of something he saw in  _ Busty Asian Beauties _ . He dropped to his knees in the middle of his kitchen and wrapped his mouth around Cass’s cock, his hand still twisting and pumping the rock hard base. He never stopped touching Benny, and after he’d seduced a dozen filthy praises from Cass, he pulled his mouth off and took Benny in. 

 

Benny’s cock was thicker than Cass’s in all the right ways, and his own throbbed almost painfully at the way Benny’s stretched his lips and created a perfect ache in his jaw. He opened his throat and took as much of Benny’s cock as he could until he was sputtering and his hand on Cass’s length was faltering. Cass grabbed a fistful of Dean’s hair and yanked his head away from Benny and twisted it back towards him. 

 

Dean looked up at Cass with lust blown, desperate eyes and Cass’s answering growl had Dean’s tongue licking a thick line up his swollen, leaking length. Cass was thrusting roughly into his throat again and Dean matched the intensity on Benny’s cock with his fist. 

 

“Dean. Dean!  _ DEAN _ !” Cass’s voice sent sparks to his very bones as the man came deep in his throat, and a heartbeat later he felt the warm release from Benny’s orgasm coating his skin. Dean nearly came untouched just from the way his name sounded on their lips and the realization that  _ he  _ was responsible for making these two men come undone. 

 

Benny lifted Dean to his feet and spun him around to face Cass. Before he knew what was happening, Benny’s hands wrapped around his thighs and lifted him up. Cass grabbed Dean’s legs and brought them around his waist without missing a beat, and Dean’s hands flew up to clutch onto the back of Benny’s neck. He was suspended in the air by strong hands and thick bodies, and when Cass curled his hand around Dean’s pulsing length, it was over. He nearly screamed as he came, his body twitching and convulsing as he emptied all over his own stomach. 

 

Benny slowly set him down, and Dean stayed at least semi-conscious as Benny and Cass cleaned him up and laid down with him in bed. 

 

The last thing he remembered before passing out was Cass’s legs locking around one of his as he kissed him goodnight, Dean’s back pressed peacefully against Benny’s chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep giving me feedback and I’ll keep going! I definitely wasn’t expecting this to turn into a thing, but here we are. And who am I to stop writing a story that needs to be told?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean heads home early from work to surprise Benny and Cass, but they end up being the ones surprising him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags: jealousy and just a teensy bit of angst/subdrop. It was bound to happen, don’t hate me. It all works out in the end.

A month later, Dean was sure he was living a dream. Despite his fears and reservations, Cass and Benny were still getting along and he was pretty much guaranteed mind-blowing sex seven days a week. Sometimes multiple times a day. If it wasn’t Benny it was Cass, and more often than not it was both. 

He was working on some shitty Honda Civic that had been brought into the auto shop he worked for when his phone buzzed. His eyes skimmed the text from Benny that said him and Cass were heading over to Dean’s apartment so they’d be there when he got home. He grinned at his phone and slid it back in his pocket. 

He finished the simple repair on the Civic and sought out Bobby, his boss. “Hey, can I punch out a little early? Got dinner plans and wanna get cleaned up first.” 

Bobby scoffed. “You? Dinner plans? That you actually wanna get cleaned up for? Damn, you got it bad.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Can I go or what? I’ll come in early tomorrow to make up the hours.” 

Bobby chuckled. “Son, you haven’t taken a vacation day in nearly two years. Consider it a gift.” 

“Thanks, Bobby.” Dean wiped his hands off on the least greasy rag he could find and headed towards the door. He thought he heard Bobby mumble “idjit” under his breath, but Dean was in too much of a hurry to get home and surprise his boyfriends to pay much attention. 

He debated stopping at his friend Charlie’s house to get cleaned up first, but the thought of taking a shower with the two men waiting for him at home was entirely too enticing to pass up. 

He drove home, eager to surprise Benny and Cass since he hadn’t told either one of them he was coming home early. He walked as quietly as he could up the stairs to his apartment and grinned as he unlocked the door. When he pushed it open, his smile faded almost entirely. 

The living room was empty, but the muffled sounds reaching his ears suggested that his bedroom was not. He walked forward slowly, curiously. Cautiously, like moving any quicker would somehow upset the balance in his carefully constructed life. He slowly peeked around the corner to look into his bedroom, and what he saw simply put context to the noises he’d heard. 

He understood how Cass must have felt that first day, walking in to see Dean stretching out his own ass for another man. That wasn’t quite what Dean was looking at, but in his mind? It was close enough. 

Cass was balls deep in Benny, who was laying on his side on the bed with one leg stretched high up onto Cass’s shoulder as the smaller man barreled into him at an almost inhuman pace. 

Cass wasn’t directly facing him, but Benny was. If his eyes had been open, he’d see Dean rooted to the spot, his mouth slightly agape as his mind struggled to process what was happening. In the time they’d been doing this, he could count on one hand the amount of times he’d ever even seen them kiss. They never touched each other during sex, it was always - always centered around Dean. Something about seeing them like this without him made him jealous in a way he hadn’t expected.

“Did you miss my cock, Benny? Did you miss the way it speared you?” Cass’s voice was just the right amount of low, the words barely audible over the sound of his hips smacking wetly against Benny’s lube covered ass. 

Benny whimpered, his hand fisted tight around his cock. Benny, the guy that nearly chewed Dean up and spit him back out. The one that had Dean riding him like a whore in the backseat of his own car. Benny, the one who swore he doesn’t get fucked. 

Dean blinked, his surprise ebbing away and leaving a raw, potent jealousy in its place. “Guess you two couldn’t wait for me, huh?” He knew he had no right to get angry, especially not when he’d fucked Benny alone for a week straight while Cass was away on business, then spent an entire weekend ignoring Benny’s calls as he and Cass fucked and sucked each other off in every room of his measly ass apartment. 

If they heard him, neither man showed it. Benny worked himself almost furiously, a series of lust-drunk pleas dancing on his lips. His very red, swollen lips. As Dean’s mind ran through the possible causes of that, his chest tightened uncomfortably. He took his jacket off in loud, quick movements and threw it at Cass just to get his attention. 

Cass whipped his head towards Dean and his hips stilled. Dean relaxed slightly until Cass smirked at him and started moving again, slowly and deliberately thrusting deep into Benny. “Isn’t he beautiful, Dean? I have to say, I wasn’t sure why you chose him originally.” Cass’s hand slid up Benny’s chest and the man swore under his breath, his eyes still closed like he didn’t know or care that Dean was standing right there. “But he’s so… responsive. So tight and hot.” Cass let out a drawn out, satisfied growl that had Dean simultaneously screaming in his head and hardening in his dirty, greasy jeans. “I swear I could stay buried in you all day.” 

He wasn’t talking to Dean anymore. Dean knew he should be happy that they were getting along, but some selfish little part of him couldn’t help rebelling against the thought of Benny and Cass fucking each other instead of him. Needing each other instead of him. Cass had asked if Benny missed his cock, did that mean they’d done this before? How many times? Did that mean they didn’t need him anymore, didn’t want him? 

Dean hated himself for the jealousy bubbling up inside of him, but he despised himself even more for how fucking hard he was. He stepped forward, his boots falling heavy on the old, worn out floorboards. 

“No, Dean,” Cass purred, not even bothering to look at him. “If you want to get off, you can watch.” 

His body flooded with embarrassed, angry heat, but Dean was as concerned with not pleasing them anymore as he was with the thought that he’d have to jerk off alone in the shower if he didn’t do what he was told. 

He slowly unzipped his jeans with shaky fingers as Cass coaxed deliciously needy moans from Benny. When he was finally freed from his boxers, he started teasing himself with his fingertips. At the first breathy gasp he let out, Cass slowed his movements further. “Stand where I can see you, Dean. Let’s make a little game out of this, no?” 

Dean half wanted to ignore Cass completely or just walk away, but he’d never been able to say no to him. He shuffled awkwardly into Cass’s view, his jeans constricting his movements around his ankles. He watched Cass with a far more desperate look than he’d intended or wanted, but the sight only made Cass hum in quiet appreciation. “The faster I ram my cock into Benny, the faster you fuck your own hand. The slower I go, the slower you go. If you break pace with me, I’ll stop entirely and neither of you will cum. Do you both understand?”

Dean nodded dumbly and dropped his hand, his heart beating erratically in his chest. Benny, however, wasn’t pleased with this arrangement and he let it be known. “I told you to fuck me, Castiel. Not fuck with me.” 

Cass simply smiled at him and then leaned forward until his lips were brushing against Benny’s. “Sssh. Let me take care of you.”

That’s it. I can’t do this. In all the times he’d had sex with Cass, he’d never spoken to him like that. His cheeks flushed and that not-so-little wave of jealousy surged through him again, but this time in an entirely different way. 

“Are you going to be good for me, Dean? Good for Benny? He so desperately wants to cum, I’ve been edging him almost since the moment we got here. I don’t think he can handle being pushed so close to the edge again just to be denied. You’re not going to deny him, are you?” Cass started rocking into Benny again, and the resulting moans from the much larger man sent a jolt through Dean’s dick that he couldn’t ignore. 

“Fuck, Cass…” His hand started moving. “I—“ 

Cass fucking purred again. “So good for me, Dean. So good for us. Do you need lube, or are you wet just from watching us like this?” 

He whined, and he hated the sound. Hated it and loved it, and hated it some more. “M’ good, Cass.” 

“I didn’t ask if you were good, Dean, although that’s good to know. I asked if your cock was dripping for us. Answer the question.” Cass’s hips rocked faster, and so did Dean’s hand. 

“Yeah, angel.”

“Say it, Dean.” He didn’t raise his voice. He didn’t need to. The order was laced in every low, wrecked syllable. 

“I’m fuckin’ wet, Cass. God, fuck I’m soaking my fingers.” He knew his cheeks were on fire. He knew he was submitting in a way he hadn’t before. But with each swipe of his thumb under the head of his cock or over his slit, an electric current raced through him and he was panting and silently begging Cass to move faster so he could, too. 

“Good boy, Dean. Isn’t he so good, Benny? Dean’s perfect. Can you see him touching himself? He’s gorgeous.” 

“I fuckin’ see him.” Benny’s voice was frustrated and clipped, and Cass lifted Benny’s leg higher so he could lay a quick, brutal slap to his ass. 

“You will respect Dean or you won’t cum. Understood?”

Dean shivered. Benny swore. Cass fucked him harder. 

Slower and faster, rougher and sweeter, Cass changed his pace over and over again until Benny and Dean were both shaking, needy fucking messes of sweat and precum. 

He worked them up and eased them back down until Cass himself was grunting with the effort of not spilling out into Benny’s fucked out little hole. 

Dean started begging, his hand sore and slick and used. “Cass, angel, Jesus just - please, please,” he gasped. “I’m gonna - uhnn” 

Dean’s head tilted back and his mouth dropped open as Cass’s command to cum reverberated through him and pushed him over the edge. He didn’t stop roughly jerking himself off until he’d emptied completely onto the floor in front of him, thick white streaks covering the ancient wood.

Somewhere in his bliss, Cass and Benny finished together. The three stayed where they were in panting, sated highs until Dean’s finally began to fade and the jealousy curled low and angry in his gut again. They hadn’t touched him. Benny barely acknowledged him. They hadn’t waited for him; hadn’t cared that he wasn’t there. He leaned down to pull his jeans and boxers the rest of the way off and then walked past Cass in just his shirts, suddenly more eager to shower than he had been when he’d thought Benny and Cass would be joining him.

He wasn’t sure he was happy or devastated when neither man did. By the time he’d scrubbed himself raw and towel dried enough to slide clean clothes on, Dean was hitting mental rock bottom. 

He heard Cass and Benny talking in hushed tones out in the kitchen, and Dean knew he wasn’t ready to face either one of them. He sat down on the toilet with his hands curled in his hair until Cass finally came and got him. 

“Dean?”

He knew Cass was right in front of him. He’d heard him knock, heard the door open, and heard his lightly padded steps across the floor. He heard him speak. 

He didn’t answer. 

“Dean, please. I - I didn’t intend for that to happen.”

Defiance sparked in Dean’s lowered eyes, and he shot them up to meet Cass’s. “Didn’t intend for what, Cass? That you’d walk in on me about to sleep with someone, we’d have some fun for a month and then you’d decide you didn’t need me anymore?” 

Cass’s eyes widened. “Dean? How could you think that? Come here.” Steady hands lifted Dean to his feet, but he refused to meet Cass’s eyes now. “Your boss called, he left a message that we heard on your answering machine. You forgot your paycheck, he -“ Cass trailed off and wrapped his arms around Dean. “We knew you were on your way. We wanted to surprise you, Dean. We weren’t trying to cut you out. I see now that it was a serious lapse in judgement on my part, we should have talked about doing something like that first.” 

Relief flooded through him, even if it carried an undercurrent of shame for being such a needy little bitch. “You serious?” 

“Yes, Dean. I’m serious. I love you. I’m fairly certain Benny loves you.” 

“Hell… I guess I do.” 

Dean turned his head to see Benny leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. “I think I’d have liked to be the one to tell him that, but hey. Saves me the chick flick moment.” 

Cass clicked his tongue, his arms still wrapped protectively around Dean. “Get over here.” 

Dean buried his face in Cass’s neck as Benny came up behind him, lining their bodies up until his body heat was warming up Dean’s bones. He was almost uncomfortable with how close they were, but he didn’t want to move. This was how it was supposed to be. 

Him, Cass, Benny. Safe. Together. 

“We never meant to upset you. We love you, Dean.” 

He stayed where he was, pressed between them until his mind calmed down enough that he could say it back. 

“You too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop some kudos or a comment if you like it. I’ll keep writing it as long as it’s still got an audience!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks, this is the end. Sorry this ended up way more plotty- and angsty- than I’d intended. Also sorry it took so long, I played around with a few endings.

“ _ Oh, fuck, Cass. Jesus Christ.”  _

 

Dean gripped the headboard on either side of Cass’s head and exposed his neck. His knees were shaking from holding himself off of Cass’s lap so Cass had room to move - not just move, but fuck up into him hard enough that Dean was bouncing. How Cass managed it from a fully seated position was beyond him. Cass was just  _ that  _ fucking good. 

 

Strong arms wrapped around him and he was filled to the point that he was sure his bones would ignite from the heat coursing through him, and not for the first time, he wondered why they had Benny at all. 

 

This wasn’t just sex. It was never just sex, and it would never be just sex. Dean kissed Cass like he was something he couldn’t stand to lose, because it was true. His hands left their sanctuary on the bed frame in favor of touching every inch of Cass he could reach. 

 

Cass slowed, breathing Dean’s name like a prayer until Dean lowered himself back down and worked with him, finding a rhythm that had both of their bodies humming with electricity and pleasure. 

 

Cass’s hands slid up Dean’s back and gripped his shoulders, pulling him down as he rolled his hips and drove his cock deeper into Dean until he was sure he couldn’t take anymore.

 

Dean gasped, his nerves sparking and his cock throbbing with each hard press against that little bundle of nerves that made him see stars. “ _ Cass _ !” 

 

The only response he got was the sound of Cass getting more and more desperate for release. He cried out, using his grip on Dean’s traps to cement them together as he pulsed and exploded inside of him. 

 

When Cass finished he kissed Dean’s chest through heavy breaths and then lifted Dean’s hips off of him until he pulled free. He laid Dean down between his spread legs, and Dean braced his feet on either side of him. 

 

He eyes were closed and he wasn’t ready for it when Cass slid his arms under Dean’s thighs and picked them up, his hot, wet mouth engulfing  _ all  _ of Dean within seconds. 

 

He screamed as he came, the muscles in his legs seizing up from the effort it was taking to hold himself in that position, terrified if they gave out he’d drop back to the bed and Cass’s tongue would stop urging him to give every drop that he had. 

 

When he finally collapsed, Cass leaned against the headboard and rubbed the shaking, loose muscles in Dean’s calves. “Amazing, Dean.” 

 

He closed his eyes as he attempted to control his breathing. He had been right, Cass not only didn’t say things like  _ let me take care of you,  _ but Cass didn’t say anything at all during that. His cheeks flushed. “You sure about that, angel?” 

 

“Dean?” Cass’s voice was still a full octave lower than was strictly safe for Dean to listen to, but Dean could hear the confusion that laced the word. 

 

“Sure you wouldn’t rather be with Benny?” Dean hated himself for the words; hated the way they sounded on his otherwise perfect mouth. But he had to say them, even if they came out as a broken, pathetic childish whine. 

 

Cass huffed, and that was all the answer Dean needed. He untangled their sweaty limbs and climbed off the bed onto unsteady feet. 

 

“Dean, you can’t be serious.” 

 

He flushed. “The hell I can’t be. Serious as a fuckin’ heart attack, angel.”

 

Cass had the nerve to look offended. “If I would rather be with Ben, I would have gone to Ben’s house instead of yours.” 

 

“Oh, so he’s Ben now, huh?” 

 

Cass let out an exasperated sigh. “Where is this coming from?”

 

“Oh nowhere, Cass.” Dean hastily dressed with jerky, rough movements that nearly caused him to fall over. “Go  _ take care  _ of  _ Ben,  _ yeah?” He wasn’t entirely sure why he was choosing right this minute to get so over-the-top defensive about this, but there he was. 

 

Cass pushed his naked ass off the bed and walked to Dean, an almost ferocious look on his face. “Stop. Talk to me, Dean. What is this about?”

 

It was the absurdity of him looking so serious while still covered in sex and lube that made Dean pause. He let out a mostly controlled breath and clenched his jaw. “You don’t talk to me the way you talk to him.” 

 

After a moment of Cass looking thoroughly confused, the lightbulb went off. “Is this because I asked him to let me take care of him when we were fucking?”

 

Dean’s skin was on fire from misplaced anger but also perfectly placed embarrassment. “No.” He sounded like a defiant teenager, just disagreeing for the sake of it. 

 

“It is, Dean. Will you sit down? Please? Let me try to explain.” Cass’s voice was soft and so laced with genuine concern that Dean actually listened. 

 

Cass turned to face him from where they were now sitting. “In all the time that I’ve known you, you’ve rejected compliments. You’ve shrunk away from praise, rebelled against any implication that you needed someone else. I don’t tell you those things because I believed you didn’t want to hear them. Ben-  _ Benny,  _ on the other hand, is the opposite. He thrives on being told how good he is. He doesn’t recoil from the knowledge that someone else wants to be there for him.” 

 

“You sayin’ he’s better than me?” He couldn’t look at Cass.  _ Wouldn’t.  _ Couldn’t stand the thought of looking into those impossibly blue eyes and seeing the truth there. 

 

Cass grabbed both of Dean’s hands and tried to get his attention. “I’m saying I was trying not to make you uncomfortable. Do you have any idea how difficult it is for me to look at you and  _ not  _ want to compliment you and praise you and take care of you every second of the day? Dean, the only reason I’m even  _ with  _ Benny is because I’m trying so hard to take care of you. To make  _ you  _ feel comfortable and safe and to make sure you don’t have to be alone when work causes me to travel.” 

 

The world opened up and swallowed Dean whole. Or, at least he wanted it to. Begged it to. Pleaded and bartered with it to save him from this conversation, this relationship, and what an absolute jackass he was. 

 

The world, it seemed, wasn’t willing to take Dean’s deal. 

 

“Cass, Benny was supposed to be a one night stand. Just a body - not a boyfriend. And I don’t - yeah, okay, so I fucked up the one time cuz I’m a fuck up and that’s what fuck ups do, but - Cass. Angel. C’mon, you can’t  _ honestly  _ believe I need a third wheel in this relationship just to keep me happy.” 

 

But that’s  _ exactly _ what Cass believed, obviously. This reached entirely new lows.  _ Dean  _ had reached entirely new lows. That thought reeked of desperation and Dean might be a lot of things, but he wasn’t desperate. 

 

Or maybe he was. 

 

Maybe that was the problem all along. Maybe Dean was  _ so _ desperate for someone to see through his bullshit and take care of him the way that he craved - not by bringing a third person into a relationship - but recognizing that Dean had spent  _ entirely  _ too much time in his life being the strong one, that he’d kept searching when Cass didn’t seem to be willing to do it. 

 

No, that wasn’t right. He  _ was  _ willing, if he was telling the truth right now. He just didn’t think Dean wanted it. 

 

“I’m sorry.” The words were barely audible, but they were there. They tasted like ashes in his mouth, and hung in the air between them, suspended like cylinders on a wind chime. Too chaotic to be truly pleasant. 

 

“Dean?”

 

The question was clear in Cass’s voice. Well, the question and the unspoken command.  _ Tell me what you’re sorry for. _

 

“I don’t want Benny. I didn’t want that girl, either. Cass, I…” Words failed him so he met Cass’s eyes with a look that Dean hoped conveyed how shitty he felt about all of this. “I don’t love Benny. Hell, I barely even like Benny. It’s been months, do you even know his last name? Cuz I don’t, or if I did at some point I don’t remember. He’s a nice guy and a good lay but he just ain’t that memorable. You? I remember the smell of your aftershave the first night we met. I remember that you made an off-handed comment six years ago about how bees are good for the earth and now every time I get stung, I feel bad for the  _ bee.  _ I remember that you prefer the taste of tea over coffee but tea doesn’t wake you up the same way so coffee wins.” He’s talking faster now, getting more annoyed with himself and this entire clusterfuck of a situation with every sentence out of his mouth. “I remember how long it takes you to shower. The way your breath smells in the morning. The fact that one of your feet is half a size bigger than the other and that you pretended to have a peanut allergy cuz you hated my moms homemade peanut butter but you’re too goddamn nice to just tell her that.”

 

He takes a breath. And then another, and then another. 

 

Cass just sat there.

 

“I remember what it feels like to wake up in your arms. To have you be the first thing and the last thing I see every day. Why do you think that even  _ with  _ Benny, I faced you? I didn’t wanna see Benny when I woke up, I wanted to see  _ you.  _ Wanted to fall asleep looking at  _ you.  _ Cass, I - fuck, I didn’t even know I was fucking it up this time, that’s how fuckin’ shitty I am.” 

 

Cass still didn’t move. 

 

Dean stood, unable to sit there for a second longer. “Stay as long as you want, I gotta get the fuck outta here.” 

 

And of course, because nothing in Dean Winchester’s life  _ ever  _ goes his way, someone knocked on his door. 

 

He opened it a little more forcefully than strictly necessary, but he didn’t regret it when he saw it was Benny. “Oh. It’s  _ you.”  _

 

Dean knew he didn’t have a right to be mad at Benny. Benny didn’t do a damn thing wrong except for fuck him so good he convinced himself he could have it all just so he didn’t have to stop. 

 

“You okay, cher?”

 

That stupid fucking nickname. Benny’s stupid fucking face. His stupid fucking inability to do what’s good for him. “Christ, Benny. Save it. Have fun with Cass, I gotta bounce.” He pushed past a very bewildered Benny and headed out into the hallway. 

 

He heard Cass at the door, asking him to stop. Begging, actually, but Dean’s boots stomped noisily on each step as he continued his descent down and away from both of them. 

 

Away from himself, if such a thing was possible. He didn’t think so, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try. 

 

In the end, Cass and Benny must have decided they didn’t need Dean all that much, because he heard his apartment door slam shut before he reached the exit. 

 

_ Fine. Let ‘em have each other.  _

 

As if things needed to get worse, he’d forgotten his keys. Unable to take Baby, he just walked. And walked. 

 

And walked some more. 

 

The sun was setting by the time his breathing had calmed enough that he could focus on something other than the heaving, rasping sounds of his body trying to stay alive despite Dean feeling like everything inside of him was going to shrivel up and die. 

 

He slid his hands in his pockets and pulled his lip between his teeth. He abruptly let it go and gave his jaw a frustrated clench as he realized it was his mouth that got him into this fucking mess in the first place.

 

Teasing Benny at the bar. 

 

Not being able to say what he really wanted cause he’s always been too embarrassed to get the words out. 

 

Being so greedy that one dick wasn’t enough - he had to suck  _ two  _ like a fucking porn star. 

 

He tugged at his hair with both hands and slowed to a stop. He knew he had no right to walk out on either one of them. This entire fucked up  _ thing _ they had going on was his fault, and he was blaming them. 

 

No, he was blaming himself and lashing out in anger at the only people dumb enough to take it. 

 

Dean knew he had to go back - if not to talk to them, at least to grab a beer and go to bed. It  _ was  _ his apartment, after all, and he had nowhere else to go. 

 

It took him longer to get back thanks to a pair of feet that were almost alarmingly hesitant to keep moving. But eventually, he ran out of road and his apartment building came into view. 

 

He had a brief, horrifying thought that he was about to walk in on them again as he trudged up the stairs, but those weren’t the kind of sounds that forced their way through the wooden door now in full view in front of him. 

 

They were fighting, and from the bits that Dean could actually make out, they were fighting about  _ him. _

 

_ For fuck’s sake.  _

 

He opened the door and pointedly ignored the two now-silent, red faced men that stood near the spot where Dean had once fingered himself open for Benny as Castiel had made his grand, ill-timed re-entrance into Dean’s clusterfuck of a life. He closed the door and shrugged his jacket off. 

 

“Dean? Will you sit? We need to talk to you.”

 

Cass’s voice was never more unwelcome in Dean’s ears. He took a deep breath and turned to face them. 

 

“No, I think you guys should just go. And I mean that on like a permanent basis, okay? Not just for like an hour until you think I’ve calmed down. This shit ain’t fair to either one of you and I’ve fucked things up so bad with Cass that I’ll never be able to fix it. I get it, alright? I do.” 

 

They both just stared. Dean didn’t blink. 

 

“Dean.” 

 

“Benny, I told you to fuckin’ save it, yeah? You don’t need to yell at me too.”

 

“I think we need to rethink this particular arrangement, Dean. Now, come on now, just take a seat and hear us out.”

 

Dean sat, because he honestly just wanted it to be over so he could go back to being alone. 

 

“Dean,” Cass spoke hesitantly, like his words were going to shatter whatever flimsy pieces of Dean remained unbroken. “Benny has agreed to take a step back. Not out, but back.”

 

Dean opened his mouth to tell them how fucking stupid that sounded when Benny raised his large, thick hand to silence him. He closed his mouth.

 

“I don’t love you, cher. Not the way Castiel does. I love your body, and I’d be lyin’ if I said I didn’t love the way my cock feels in your ass, but that’s it. I know I said I did, but Castiel went and backed me into a corner with that one. Truth is, I only ever loved one person, and she died a long time ago.”

 

He finally blinked. “What’s that got to do with anything?”

 

“Dean, I want to be with you.” And despite the unsure look on Cass’s face, it seemed like he meant it. “I think it would be better if Benny… was more of a guest star instead of a main character. He agrees.”

 

He blinked again. “So what, you’re tryin’ to say that you wanna date me and Benny’s just, what, gonna come in every once in awhile when you feel like addin’ a little Cajun heat to this?” 

 

They exchanged nervous glances, but both nodded. 

 

“That’s exactly what he’s sayin’.”

 

“He might not love you, but I do.” Cass took a few slow steps towards Dean, and while Dean was watching him like he was about to cross some invisible line, he didn’t back up. “And now that I know you  _ want  _ to be taken care of, I think we can do much better this time around. You need to talk to me, Dean. I can’t do what you want or be what you want if you don’t tell me. None of this will work if you can’t effectively communicate what you need.” 

 

He swallowed, and his traitorous saliva disappeared from his mouth entirely. “What if I can’t?”

 

Cass just smiled. “You can, Dean. I know you can. Even if it came out as anger, you told me what you needed earlier. Now come here.” 

 

Dean still didn’t move, but when Cass held out his hand, Dean took it. He was pulled to his feet and then sucked into a hug, which was almost jarringly comforting. A second later, Benny was pressed up behind him. 

 

Things were just as they’d been for months, but also not. Benny might be here now, but he’d get Cass to himself soon enough. He could do this, he could try to relay what he wants and needs. It would be one of the hardest things he’d ever done, but losing Cass again would be harder. 

 

And for when things got rough, they could call Benny in to relieve the tension. 

 

Hands snakes down his sides, but he didn’t know whose. He didn’t care, not when his whole body was thrumming with adrenaline and disbelief and hope. 

 

“Want both of you. Now.” His cheek nudged against Cass’s shoulder as his hands worked their way backwards to pull Benny in. 

 

He was being lifted, and his legs wrapped around Cass’s waist on instinct. He leaned back, putting some of his weight on Benny as hands slid beneath his shirt and deftly explored the heated, flushed skin there. “See, Dean? You’re already getting better.”

 

Maybe he was. Maybe he could do this. 

 

Maybe he really  _ could  _ have it all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m thinking about starting a mini series of one-shots based on either the title or lyrics of classic rock songs. If any of you are interested, drop suggestions in the comments and let me know if you’d rather have it smutty, fluffy, angsty, or a combo. Or if you’d rather I just shut up and quit writing. (I won’t, but you are still free to advise me to.) 
> 
> Thanks to everyone that read this retro-actively plot-fitted clusterfuck. 
> 
> Hope I didn’t disappoint.


End file.
